Spiral Capricorn 90MF
Spiral Capricorn 90MF (known in Japan as Screw Capricorne 90MF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Its owner is Dr. Ziggurat. It's part of the Maximum Series. It was released on January 22, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Capricorn/Capricorne The Face Bolt depicts "Capricornus" (also known as Capricorn), one of the 88 constellations in space." and is represented by the "sea-goat", a mythical creature that is half goat, half shark. The design is a yellow outline of a goat's face printed onto a translucent purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Capricorn II/Capricorne II *'Weight:' 3.05 grams Capricorn II is a fluorescent blue in color that features the horns of a goat, like the previous Capricorn Wheel. The "spikes" on its horns are excellent for Attack. There is no difference between this energy ring, and the orginal Capricorn energy ring; except for the color and the sticker placement. Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Screw/Spiral *'Weight:' 34.51 grams Spiral resembles a distorted version of Storm with three wings that curve upwards and line down with a small gap between each wing. Each wing has a slope that is bigger than the other one, and features oval-like protrusions that appears to slightly push-up for Smash Attack. Before it's release, Spiral was said to be able to conduct Upper Attack due to the slopes, however upon testing, it did now show much Upper Attack at all. While not having the correct slopes for Upper Attack, it is however able to conduct Upper Smash Attacks. Spiral is a powerful Attack-Type Fusion Wheel but outclassed by Wheels like Beat, Lightning, and Variares. Despite this, Spiral can deal a great amount of Upper Smash Attack if used with the right Energy Ring. Specifically, small Energy Rings that expose more of the metal of Spiral, Pisces and Tempo are recommended, however Pisces has better use. Spiral can be used very effectively in the balance combo Spiral Tempo (Screw Horogium) 90RF. Attack: 5.5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1.5 Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.82 grams 90 is currently, the second lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina only by 85.It was first released with Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Before 85's release, 90 was the best Track for low attackers but 85 still outclasses it. Despite this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85 in fear of 85 scraping the floor. Although 90 is outclassed by 85, it still serves as a great Spin Track for low attackers as it does not scrape the Stadium floor as much as 85. It is lilac in colour Attack Type Customization 90 is a great Spin Track in Attack combos like MF Lightning/Meteo L-Drago 90RF/R2F/MF and MF Vulcan Horuseus\Zurafa\Byxis/Gemios 90RF/R2F/MF. Stamina Type Customization 90 can also be used in Stamina combos like Burn Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D or Earth Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D. Performance Tip: MF (Metal Flat) *'Weight:' 1.08 grams Metal Flat has a Flat Tip made of Metal, giving it an offensive movement. However, since metal has more traction than plastic Flat Tips it has more speed, but it has less friction than plastic Tips, so it has considerably less Defense. Unlike XF, LF, F, and WF, it can keep the sliding shoot pattern. MF has more Stamina than RF/R2F/WF/F/XF/LRF/LF/Q, but about the same/less Stamina than SF/FS. It is really powerful in the combo: MF-H Gravity Perseus (Left Spin, Counter Mode) D125/T125/CH120/BD145MF. It is one of the best Attack type Tips. Gallery c2_24.jpg|Official Image bb102.jpg|Spiral Capricorn 90MF bb102b.jpg|Stats 6-03.JPG|Spiral 6-04.JPG|Capricorn II 6-05.JPG|90 6-06.JPG|MF Metal_flat_bottom.jpg|Bottom screw_capricorn_box_2.jpg|Screw Capricorn Spiral cap.PNG|Hasbro packaging S Hasbro.jpg bey7399.jpg ziigurat.jpg|Dr Ziggurat the owner of Screw Capricorn|link=Spiral Capricorn 90MF Screw Capri.png Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise Category:Maximum Series